Un nuevo futuro
by Princesa de la LUna254
Summary: Que pasaría si todo en lo que crees se derrumbara ante tus ojos. Si todo el futuro lleno de amor que pensaste se desmoronara. Para serena esto fue lo peor y todo comenzó al enterarse del engaño de Darien. Ella se ha ido, por alguna razón el cristal de plata ha cambiado. Ahora ella se ha enamorado de nuevo, pero, ¿que secreto ocultara este nuevo amor?
1. Adios querida sailor moon

Un nuevo futuro CAP 1 ...Adiós

En ese momento una rubia se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Japón, se notaba preocupada pero tambien triste. Con una cara decidida compro un boleto con rumbo a Italia, ahora era tarde, no podía arrepentirse pues ya la esperaban allá. Ella miraba la pista mientras pensaba en que hubiera pasado, que seria de ella si no hubiera llegado temprano ese dia.. ..

. Flash back...

Una chica muy feliz caminaba por las calles de Japon, estaba ansiosa pues había salido temprano de la preparatoria e iría a ver a su amado Darien. Había comprado algunos pastelillos para compartir con el. Llego al edificio, estaba realmente feliz ya que le daría una sorpresa a su novio, abrio la puerta del apartamento con una llave, la cual el le había obsequiado para cuando ella quisiera ir de visita, cuando abrió la puerta noto que había un gran silencio en el lugar, había ropa regada por todas partes...ella no lo quería creer pero confirmo sus sospechas cuando entro a la habitación. Ahí estaba el...dormido en su cama sin embargo había un bulto al lado de el. Los pasteles se le calleron y poco tiempo después ella grito horrorisada, no lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer... SU NOVIO dormía al lado de una pelirroja desconocida, al escuchar el grito, ambos se despertaron de golpe; lo único que Darien pudo ver al despertar no fue a su princesa hundida en lágrimas sino a una Serena con una mirada de odio. Si las miradas mataran el ya estaría 25000000 ...metros bajo tierra, ella no lloro, no corrió, simple y sencillamente salió de la recamara tranquilamente, quería mantener su dignidad , no lloraría frente a el ya que eso seria mostrarle lo débil que era. Ella le dio a el toda su vida, no estudiaría una carrera ya que sabía que los dos se casarían y reinarian el Tokyo de Crystal, gracias al cielo que sus calificaciones iban muy bien... era mas lista que la mismísima Emy pero no quería demostrarlo, todas sus amigas no le creerían ni una palabra ; paso días llorando...todos llamaban pero ella no respondía y cuando llegaban a buscarla ella no había la puerta, cuando al fin sus lagrimas cesaron.. decidida reunió a TODAS sus guardianas y a Darien, ella no quería pero por protocolo el tenía que estar alli, acordaron verse en el templo de Rei a las 7:00 pm. . .

7:00pm

Serena se encontraba alli puntual lo cual sorprendió a más de uno. Ella entro con luna, Artemis y las exteriores a una habitacion del templo, tenía que contarles sobre su decicion

Emy - para que nos habrá citado serena

Rei - esto me parece muy raro

Lita- tienes razon , es raro y mas viniendo de Serena

Luna salio con Artemis, los dos con lagrimas de tristeza en los ojos. ...las chicas los miraron

Luna-ahora artemis

Artemis - escuchen atentamente!(grito) Pues ante ustedes hablara la más poderosa e inteligente sailor, la soberana del universo y la vía láctea, portadora del brillo y la belleza mas radiante en el, la princesa de la luna Serenity también conocida como Serena Tsukino. (con demasiada seriedad)

Todos pensaron que serena saldría con su transformación de princesa pero salio como serena tsukino

Rei-por que tanta cortesía, es solo serena

Artemis - silencio! Y ten mas respeto a tu reina

Rei - pero es Serena, no está transformada

Serena-no necesito la transformación, el replandor del cristal de plata ha crecido por lo que mi poder igual

Rei-pero tus poderes

Serena-o quieres comprobarlo sailor mars? (de su mano brotó un rayo pero no ataco, todos se preguntaban de donde había sacado tanto poder )

Rei-no su majestad

Serena-perfecto , pueden salir

Del cuarto salieron las exteriores con lagrimas en los ojos , otra vez más de una mirada de odio iba dirijida a Darien el cual por el momento se limito a observar .

Mina-paso algo Serena?

Serena- Mina, chicas, las he llamado debido a que quiero conversar con ustedes (todas callaron , eso no significaba nada bueno) han notado la paz que reina la vía láctea?

Rei-si , pero eso que tiene que ver?

Artemis - escucha Sailor Mars!

Serena-calma Artemis, chicas he venido a decirles que... las liberó

Todas- QUE!

Serena- la paz ha reinado por años y seguirá asi, las liberó de su deber de ser sailor scouts , no habrá Tokyo de Crystal, Rini, Princesas o Reinas

Rei-que locuras dices tonta!

Lita-calma Rei, eso es cierto serena?

Serena asintio

Mina-me niego (todos la voltearon a ver) aunque me quites mis poderes o mi memoria yo siempre te serviré serena, no estoy porque eres mi princesa sino por que eres mi mejor amiga y nada en este mundo podrá cambiarlo, protegerte es mi mayor felicidad

Serena- Mina.. ... bien , alguien tiene algo que decir?

Rei- eres tan egoísta, y rini! Que pasara con ella,el planeta, con Darien!

Serena - yo termine mi relación con Darien

Darien - yo nunca decidí esto, vamos Serena

La iba a tomar de su mano pero Haruka intervino mirando a Darien con desprecio, como si fuera basura.

Haruka-no la toques

Lita-que te pasa Haruka!

Rei-y ustedes?! (dirijiendose a las exteriores) no arán algo?! Se volvió loca!

Para cuando se dio cuenta había sido abofeteada por Michiru.

Haruka-gracias Michiru

Hotaru - Sailor Mars, nosotras apoyamos a nuestra princesa, la seguiremos a donde quiera que vaya y si alguien se atreve a oponerse o a traicionarla.. ..la matare con mis propias manos

Mina-estoy con ustedes, Serena, no se que aya sucedido pero prometo te apoyare y te seguiré en lo que decidas hacer

Rei-todas se volvieron locas!

Darien - Serena hay que hablar de esto

Haruka-no la toques!

Darien - aste a un lado (se transformó en el príncipe Endymion ) es una orden

Haruka-no puedes darme ordenes príncipe de pacotilla. Yo sigo fielmente a la princesa de la luna , te serviría a ti si fueras el rey pero ahora ella te ha rechazado asi que no tengo por que obedecer tus órdenes

Plut - tiene razón, nosotras servimos a la princesa de la luna, no al príncipe de la tierra

Rei- Son unas idiotas! Y tu serena, no arriesgues el futuro solo por otro de tus estúpidos caprichos

Serena - un capricho es que el se acostara con otra Rei?

Darien-no eso no suce. ...

Serena-vendrás a negarlo, cobarde?

Mina-como pudiste hacerle eso Darien?! A nuestra princesa!

Darien cayo, serena había dado en el blanco. No sabía que decir.. ... Serena dijo algo que estremeció a todos

Serena - en dos días partiré, iré a estudiar al extranjero. Me dieron una beca completa y acepte.

Lita-a donde iras

Plut - no tienen por que saberlo, ella estará bien

Emy-y si otro enemigo aparece

Serena- simplemente regresare, chicas, agan su vida.. ..sean felices y encuentren el amor , no se aten a mi

Plut - las que deseen seguir siendo Sailors bienvenidas, pero tendrán que volver a jurar lealtad a la princesa pues...

Mina-(interrumpiendo) con gusto lo are

Plut - (sonrío) y ustedes?

Rei-no lo are , nosotras juramos lealtad a la tierra

Emy-estoy de acuerdo con Rei

Lita-y yo

Hotaru - traidoras!

Serena-(Hotaru iba a atacar)Sailor Saturn que agan lo que quieran, es su vida (las tres sonrieron) sin embargo, sus poderes pertenecen a la Luna asi que... lo lamento (una luz salio del cuerpo de Lita, Emy y Rei el cual se introdujo en Serena ) ahora pertenecen a la tierra, el poder se los dará el ya que es SU planeta y ustedes sus guardianas (dijo tranquila)

Plut-su poder sera mas débil ya que la tierra no tiene tanto poder como la luna

Serena- lamentablemente esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos

Emy-Serena

Serena - si Emy?

Emy-yo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, espero esto no cambie nada.

Lita-emy tiene razón, aunque ya no seamos tus guardianas queremos que sepas que sigues siendo una muy preciada amiga para nosotras

Serena- claro que nada cambiara, siempre serán mis amigas

Fin flash back. ..

Los dos días habían pasado volando , ella ya no las había visto. Les pidió que no fueran a despedirla ya que así sabrían donde estaría. Rei, Emy, Lita y Darien estaban convencidos en que debía casarse y formar el Tokyo de Crystal pero no acepto, ella quería salir y conocer el mundo, pero ahora iría al colegio Antonio Raimondi (es real) en Italia, planeaba ser cantante, si! Cantante, mina y ella en secreto habían ensayado y ahí descubrió la maravillosa voz que tenía, esa era una escuela para hombres pero ahora la habían hecho para los dos (hombres y mujeres ) Serena planeaba terminar la universidad y regresar. Estaba en el aeropuerto y se escucho

. -pasajeros con destino a Italia, el avión sale en 5 min

Serena - dios! Se me hace tarde

Serena subió al avión y vio por ultima vez a su hermosa ciudad el lugar donde había compartido tantos momentos con sus amigas y donde había pasado su infancia


	2. Colegio: nueva vida, nueva apariencia

CAP 2 ...Colegio: nueva vida ,nueva apariencia

Habían sido ya 3 horas de vuelo cuando por fin Serena llego a Italia. Un auto la esperaba en el aeropuerto, una mujer de aproximadamente 27 años traía un cartel con su nombre lo cual significaba que era la persona que la escuela había enviado, ella la saludo y Serena respondió igual.

Adria - mucho gusto soy Adria , tu nueva tutora

Serena - soy Serena , un placer. Me podría explicar lo de "tutora" lamento mi falta de conocimiento

Adria - además de linda, tienes muy buen humor. Cada chic en el instituto tiene un tutor el cual se encarga solo de el o ella, como maestros privados y yo soy tu tutora. Tranquila, no somos muy exigentes solo tenemos tres horas de clase por día a exepcion de fines de semana ya que los alumnos tienen permitido salir a la ciudad.

Serena- encerio!?

Adria-si, y dime Serena, que planeas estudiar?

Serena- música

Adria-encerio? Mira, ya llegamos

Era un instituto gigantesco, los campus eran lujosos y había jardines bellísimos.

Adria- tu habitación es esta

Le entrego un papel con el número 5862

Adria- mañana comenzaran tus clases asi que nos vemos en el jardín de rosas , ok?

Serena-ok

Serena se dirijia a su cuarto cuando accidentalmente chocó con un chico. ...el era alto de cabello café claro y ojos miel

?- ten cuidado nena, casi caes

Serena- perdón, no vi por donde iba

?- eres nueva? No te avía visto por aqui

SSerena-si, acabo de llegar

?- empezemos de nuevo, soy Sebastian Parks

Serena - un placer, Serena Tsukino, sabes hablar japones?

Sebastián- claro! Aquí se manejan distintos idiomas y tu, cuales hablas?

Era la primera vez que le diría a alguien lo inteligente que era.. ...

Serena- Inglés, francés, japones, alemán , español e italiano

Sebastián - woowww, además de linda, lista. Se hablar esos exepto el italiano , dime, que estudias?

Serena- música

Sebastián - gran coincidencia

A lo lejos se escucho que alguien lo llamaba

Sebastián-espero verte de nuevo nena, adiós!

Serena- adiós

Fue fácil encontrar su habitacion pues en letras doradas decía "Tsukino". Su cuarto era un sueño, se parecía al que tenía en el milenio de plata, era realmente lindo; se durmió un rato hasta que escucho que llamaban a su puerta. Era una chica la cual traía su cena y la llevaba a la pequeña mesa del cuarto, Serena rápido hizo amistad con ella, se llamaba Emma , era idéntica a ella pero Serena tenía un resplandor más grande . Durmió y al día siguiente se levanto para su primera clase : modales.

Para el 3er. mes era toda una dama, seguía siendo ella pero ahora se comportaba mejor, su cabello ya no estaba peinado ahora estaba suelto y lo había cortado a la cintura, se veía muy linda. Sabía : modales, moda, cocina y negocios (cosa que le enseño Adria por su cuenta) ya hasta habia sacado su primer sencillo llamado Voyage Voyage (cancion de Desireless) y estaba por iniciar una gira por Europa

Adria- Serena, pronto serán los clubes

Serena- sigo pensando.. ...cual elegiré...

Adria- todos sabemos que escogerás música

Serena- me conoces tan bien, y eso que solo van 3 meses

Adria- tres largos meses

Serena- oye! Eres muy infantil para tener 27

Adria- y tu 18

Serena- ja ja ja (sarcástica)

Adria- termino la clase, ve a inscribirte al curso, anda.

Serena- adiós Adria

Adria- adiós Serena

Serena al final hizo lo que predijo Adria y se inscribió a música. Un día después fue al salón 4 donde se supone que estarían sus compañeros. Cuando entro se sorprendió al ver al chico que había conocido el primer día...

Sebastián- nena, eres tu!? Me recuerdas? Soy Sebastian

Serena- ola

Sebastián-se me olvidaba que tu también estudiabas música, que tonto.

Alguien rocío al fondo.

Sebastián-ah, ellos son Erik y Deilan

Serena- son?

Erik - gemelos? Si

Los dos tenían el cabello rubio, Erik ojos verdes y Deilan azules

Sebastián - y el amargado. ...?

?- a quien llamas amargado Sebastian

Sebastian- hablando de.. ...el es Char

En ese momento en el que se vieron su vida cambio por completo.. ..Char tenia el cabello negro corto y ojos oscuros casi podrían ser negros de lo oscuros que estaban

Serena- un placer, soy Serena(sonriendo)

Char se quedo callado(en shock) pero reacciono por un leve golpe que le dio Erik

Char-soy. ...Char

Apartir de ese dia se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos. Hubo momentos de tristeza donde cada uno lloro pero hubo mas de alegría, después de un año serena y char se hicieron novios, el la hacia inmensamente feliz y ella a el también. Se convirtieron en una banda, Serena era la vocalistá junto con Sebastian, erik batería, Deilan guitarra y Char bajo. Poco a poco tomaron popularidad y se hicieron famosos en Europa y América. Se llamaban "Tsuki no messēji" (mensaje de la luna : 月のメッセージ) ya eran 3 años lejos de Japon, recientemente habían terminado su gira por América y Serena decidio que era hora de volver a casa.. ...


End file.
